This Is Me
by Jazzlvr123
Summary: She was an orphan until she was adopted by the Dursleys. Then came along Harry Potter, and he became her best friend. Then, they found out the truth, and were never the same again. Follow them on their not so easy first year at Hogwarts. Book 1.
1. Prologue

**Hi :D**

**So, this is it. My Harry Potter/OC story. I'll wait until you stop squealing…Oh wait, maybe that's me XD**

**I am so pumped for this! **

**So, I bet you want some info, huh? Do ya? Do ya? Well, good, cuz here's what you need to know before you read.**

**Ahem:**

**1. NO, my OC named Julia is NOT Harry's twin. She will never be Harry's twin. She's not even related to him. That's all you need to know. Trust me, because all will explained in good times, 'kay people?**

**2. This is going to be a really slow romance, so if you don't like that, well, turn back, because I don't want any flames.**

**3. This is my first fanfic so please, be as nice as you possibly can, because I know how I hate reviews that people say, "Oh, use correct grammar," or "you're writing is terrible." It makes people feel sad, so don't do it to me, unless you possible think my writing is THAT bad.**

**And finally:**

**4. THIS IS GOING TO FOLLOW THE BOOKS! However, it'll be from my OC's POV throughout every book, so everything mentioned won't probably be mentioned unless Julia is with Harry. Other than that, if you don't like canon crap, turn back.**

**You've been warned…**

**Now then, wow this is long…**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Er…Prologue**

**DISCLAIMER: do not own, but like every heartbroken person, I wish I did…**

* * *

><p><em>- Prologue -<em>

All my life, it's been Harry and I.

Sure, I had my adopted brother, Dudley, but you could only handle so much of the fat and blonde pig. Harry and I were almost similar, in some strange and odd way. Both of us orphaned at young ages, both adopted by these…People? And both pretty getting bossed around and picked on.

Although Petunia - it never felt fitting to call her my mum - had always wanted a daughter (but due to a fat child, she was unable to have any more; that's how I came into the picture), she never ceased to say that Dudley would always, and forever more, be her favorite.

I kind of think I was adopted to play as a life-sized Barbie doll for Petunia Dursley. Vernon - like before, it didn't seem right to call him Dad - was a different story.

To him, it was like I never existed. Sure, Dudley did (and Dudley resembled him the most, dumb Daddy's boy) and even Harry did (although he got crap all the time from him), but to him, it was like I never sat at the table, or talked, or did anything. To him, it wasn't like he didn't even have a daughter.

But I was. I've always been.

The Dursley family adopted me when I was just a few months old. Apparently, I'd been dropped off at the orphanage's front step, abandoned by my real birth parents. It wasn't like I was mad or anything, I mean, they probably couldn't afford me, but to this day I still feel a little hurt about why they'd just dropped me off and vanished.

After giving birth to a massive fourteen pound baby - Dudley, if you didn't know - Petunia had found out that Dudley had torn something, and she couldn't have anymore babies. She was distraught, because after all, she had wanted a daughter. And you guessed it, this is where I come in. Petunia scoured every orphanage in the country looking for the right baby, and she told me that once she saw me, she was sold.

I was adopted as a Dursley shortly afterward.

Julia Ann Dursley, that's my name.

And this is my tale, of about magical things, a very evil snake-man, and how I fell in love with the 'Boy-Who-Lived.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but after all, it is a Prologue, hehe…<strong>

**So, I'll probably put up the first chapter sometime today or tomorrow. After all, it is the summer, so I'll probably update everyday until school starts back up, then I'll probably only be able to like on the weekends.**

**Next chapter: A trip to the zoo equals deadly disasters. Plus, anger, jealousy, and a whole lot of drama on the way!**

**DRAMA-BOMB!**

**Lol.**

**Leave a review if you like, it makes me write faster.**

**REVIEW = MORE CHAPTERS! AND CUPCAKES, IF YOU WISH!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Much Love and Cupcakes,**

**Jazzlvr123 :D**


	2. One: A Trip to the Zoo equals Disaster!

**Hey Party People! Here's the "official" chapter one! Lol**

**Thanks a bunch to…**

**Brightfire15 - Thanks so much, and here's more! By the way, I love your Helena Potter series with Cedric, very creative.**

**So people, check out those stories, they're awesome!**

**HEY! CHECK OUT THE BEGINNING OF EVERYTHING BY DREAMER OF DREAMS 56! It's amazing, and I'm the only one reviewing…So CHECK IT OUT…or I'll send Voldie's snake on you. You've been warned…**

**Also thanks to anyone who added the story to their favorite/alert etc. etc.**

**Now, let's get started!**

* * *

><p><em>- Chapter One -<em>

_A Trip to the Zoo = Disaster!_

I never understood why Harry Potter was treated like a slave. When I was younger, I remember always sticking up for him, demanding that he get good clothes instead of those horrible hand-me-downs, and maybe Harry didn't want to cook breakfast for us. This resulted in me getting beaten.

Since then, I haven't spoken much up or stick up for Harry, because I'm frightened of getting beaten again. And today, I've just realized how selfish that was.

I pulled up my favorite pair of worn jeans, they've got holes and mud caked on them (what can I say, I'm no girly-girl who carries their purses and squeals at the sight of something dirty), and this nice blouse that Petunia has picked out. It had lace, something that looked foreign on me, and was a light blue that highlighted my eyes. It didn't match the jeans or my runners that were worn, but I still looked okay.

For a girl, I considered myself cute, but not beautiful. I was slender, but not tall or willow. In fact, I was quite the opposite, looking like a pale shrimp. My hair was rather pretty, or that's what I thought, thick and long, reaching to my waist (I refuse to have it trimmed), and colored a caramel brown, with tints of red and a golden blonde. I knew that it must've been a combination of my birth-parents' hair colors. My eyes were my favorite part; they were a bit too big for my face, but they were such a rich shade of dark blue and that's what made up for it. My lips were a bit too thin, my nose looked like a button, and my face was bit full for a heart-shaped one, but all in all I looked cute.

Just cute. Not pretty.

But I could live with that.

After running my brush through my long hair, it usually took five minutes to thoroughly brush it out, I headed down the stairs, where I could hear the stove working. I past Dudley's room, hearing Petunia trying to dress him in his best. After all, today was his eleventh birthday. Fat git.

My birthday wasn't until October. The twenty-fourth, to be exact. But I wish I had a summer birthday like Harry and Dudley.

Entering the kitchen, I found Vernon sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. As usual, he looked up but snapped his head back down; he liked to think I'd never existed, because he hadn't really wanted another child in the first place. But of course, Petunia insisted it.

I know I should be grateful, but I found it hard to be. I mean, I got adopted by probably the worst people imaginable, but I knew it was better than being stuck in some orphanage singing show tunes like in my favorite musical, _Annie_.

I went to Harry's side and saw him turning the bacon over. Yum, my favorite food. I wasn't like most girls, thank God for that.

I pecked Harry's cheek lightly. "Good morning, bestest friend of mine. How are you?"

"Bestest friend, I'm your only friend," Harry joked, laughing but he was silenced by my death-glare. That wasn't true! I just didn't fit in well with the girls of my age. "And miserable, actually."

I nodded slowly and shot him a sympathetic smile. I knew why; Dudley's birthday wasn't something looked forward to between the two of us.

Harry Potter: he's my best friend, my rock, my solace. He was the only thing that kept me from going mad, and I knew I was the same to him. We told each other everything, we constantly joked, and every night I would go to his cupboard and help him sneak food and we would just lie side-by-side in the darkness, letting the silence overcome us. It was never awkward between us…just right. Like we were meant to do this or whatever.

That moment, my cousin was in the kitchen now, along with Petunia. Dudley looked like a pig in a wig - well, Harry said that, so point to Harry! - with his thick blonde hair laying on his smooth and thick head. His eyes were like two small blue beads and his body was so wide, I was surprised he could fit through the doorway.

His parents looked nothing like him. Well, Petunia didn't. She was super tall, and willowy, blonde hair trimmed neatly and blue eyes that shimmered. However, she was a busy-body and liked to spend her time craning her long neck over the fences to see what the neighbors were doing. Maybe that was why we've had fifteen different neighbors in the last five years.

Vernon, however, looked almost like an exact copy of him, except for the hair. He had thick black hair and a matching dead and furry thing on his lips. He really needed to take care of that if he was going to have one. He was wide and stout, a bit shorter than Petunia. He really acted like a cheese ball, and the only reason why he wore suits all the time was to intimidate people. He was just as bad as Dudley, and I feared Dudley would turn out like him.

Not that that was my problem. Harry and I already had a plan; once we were eighteen and legally adults, we were going to hightail it out of here and buy a flat together, where we would go to college and get part-time jobs and just be together.

But just as friends, though, because if we fancied each other then it would ruin our friendship.

…Not that I fancy him or anything.

I helped Harry plate and serve the eggs, much to Petunia's annoyance (she tut, tutted me), and I began to eat slowly as I watched Dudley and Petunia looking at all of Dudley's gifts, which were currently located everywhere on the table. I was surrounded by brightly wrapped presents; I was feeling quite claustrophobic.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. …I didn't know he could count! "That's two less than last year." And he can do his maths. This day is getting more and more exciting. Well, for Dudley's birthday, at least.

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." This was what made me upset with the Dursleys; my _last name _said I was a Dursley, yet I was treated much like Harry. Like I said, I think Petunia only wanted me to say she at least had a daughter that she could dress up and put makeup on. Too bad I wasn't that kind of girl.

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.

I looked to see Harry wolf down his bacon and eggs, a smaller portion than what we got, and I raised my eyebrows in a questioning manner. Harry mouthed, '_tantrum_,' and pointed to the table, nodding slowly. I understood; Dudley was about to throw a tantrum like a baby, and he might flip the table over like he always did. My lips turned up and I nodded slightly back, shoving forkfuls of egg into my mouth.

Petunia, momentarily ignoring Dudley while Vernon was trying to bribe him, looked at me with disgust. I gave her a look that clearly said: '_what_?' before she sneered. "Eat like a lady, how else will you find a suitable husband?"

Okay, this was not the Victorian era, Petunia, this was the nineties. Still I rolled my eyes and returned to eating more slowly. Finding a boy was the least of my problems, mainly because all the boys - and girls - at school thought I was a boy and a freak for hanging out with Harry Potter A.K.A. the freak of the school. Arrogant gits if you asked me.

Petunia, now finally scenting danger, quickly cut off Vernon's thinking as she said, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin?" I snorted into my milk as I heard that God-awful nickname. "Two more presents. Is that all right?"

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work, I didn't blame him, and I wondered briefly if he really had a brain up there. "So I'll have thirty…thirty…"

Maybe I was wrong when I said he knew his maths.

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Petunia sweetly.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and winked at me. Oh, didn't I tell you? Dudley's got this massive obsession of me - no kidding, I found a shrine of me underneath his bed - and so he thinks I fancy him and stuff. Let's just say I can't fancy a gorilla. He picked up the parcel nearest to me and purposely brushed our hands together. I heard Harry's fork creak; oh great, he bent another metal utensil. "All right then."

I wondered all the time why Harry was so protective of me. Sure, I guess it had something to do that we were best friends and he was like my brother, and I did always want a protective sort of brother, but sometimes he was crazy. If Dudley lays a finger on me, Harry snaps like that and gets punched. Of course, he always says it's no big deal, as long as I'm safe, but it's the oddest mystery to me.

Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father." Yes, Dudley was a 'cheese ball-in-training.' "'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

At that moment, the telephone rang and Petunia went to go answer it, leaving Vernon, Harry, and I to watch Dudley unwrap a racing bike (and why does he want one?), a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. Spoiled brat. He was ripping the paper off of another one, a smaller box but I knew that inside was something that cost a fortune. How they could afford all this, I didn't know, but I knew that Harry and I never got these kinds of things for our birthdays or Christmases, when Petunia returned, looking like she'd just swallowed a lemon. Oh wait, she looks like that all the time.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's way.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror. I merely smiled at my best friend's happy and excited look. Every year on Dudley's birthday, Petunia and Vernon always took him, me, and a friend of Dudley's to a hamburger restaurant or the movies. And every year, Harry had to stay with this mad old lady - Mrs. Figg - who's house smelled like rotting cabbages and she talked constantly of her cats: Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty. I hated cats soon after I visited the house.

Now, Harry was getting his chance, and I threw an excited look in his direction as the Dursley adults continued to talk.

"Now what?" said Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Which of course, he didn't. Sometimes, I wonder if they could get any stupider, but then they surprise me the next day.

"We could phone Marge," suggested Vernon.

Ugh, if Harry had to be left with that even madder lady, then I would stay with him and endure the torture. Marge was Vernon's sister, and a hell of a lot worse than Vernon; she even came with her own matching dead thing curled on her lips, which made her so intimidating. And disgusting.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."

This was why I hated the Dursleys. They always talked about Harry like he was something disgusting, like a smell you couldn't get rid of. And sure, I've got spunk, but I know that I've been beaten loads of times for sticking up for him - c'mon, he's my friend, and I care loads about him - to not say anything. So, I had to fume in silence, something that didn't work well with me.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?" They were starting to sound desperate.

"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Petunia. She clearly sounded jealous, but if you didn't spend so much money on Dudley's presents, then you'd be able to vacation there, Petunia. Hello, common sense here people!

"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully.

"And I'll watch over him," I added. No way was Harry leaving me alone with them again while he got to stay home and watch television and play computer games. And plus, the Dursleys trusted me - I think - so they'll probably leave us home alone as long as I'm with Harry.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" snarled Petunia. Maybe they don't trust me, but I didn't know why.

"Hey, I'm more responsible than that," I told her, in defense while Harry said, at the same time, "I won't blow up the house." They didn't seem to be listening; they needed to turn up their hearing aids.

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Petunia slowly and doubtfully. "…and leave him in the car…"

"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone…"

"I'll sit in there with him," I volunteered happily. "I'll make sure he won't blow up anything."

But they just laughed at my suggestion. Yup, I knew it, they'd lost their faith in me. They probably thought I was just as freaky as him because of the occurrences, but I'll tell you about that later.

Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been forever since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. See, that's the first sign of a spoiled brat/prat/git. Unfortunately, she bought it, and that just made everything ten times worse.

"Dinky Duddydums -" snicker, "- don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. Did I mention that the Dursleys were probably the most overdramatic family I'd ever met?

"I…don't…want…him…t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms, I saw Harry's fists begin to curl, but then Dudley made a kissing face at me and I grimaced. To prevent from Harry jumping this table and beating the chiz out of Dudley, I wrapped my hand around his arm and glared.

No need to get into more trouble today, no matter how bad I wanted him to actually smack the boy.

The doorbell rang and Petunia freaked out even more, if that was possible. She looked like she was on the verge of having a heart attack. The door opened and I groaned loudly at who I saw come in, Harry's fist tightening even more. I hope he didn't hurt himself…It was Piers Polkiss, another boy who seemed infatuated with me, and just like Dudley, he was a hopeless pervert. Man, I am really attracting the creepers. Piers was a skinny boy, with a rat face, and he was usually the one to hold the people's arms back while Dudley punched. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once as Piers came over, but not after slapping me on the butt, and they greeted each other.

After furious arguing, the Dursleys agreed - hopelessly - that they would have to take Harry to the park. So, I was with Harry in his cupboard as the family was getting dress; Piers and Dudley doing something in their room that involved a lot of banging, and the parents freshening up.

Harry was furious. "The way he slapped your butt…" He was muttering to himself and I picked up the words like, "kill," and "beating up." And I knew Harry could beat up Piers, despite being skinny himself.

Well, I guess Harry wasn't really skinny, but I think it's just because of not being fed like me. He was kind of short, too, for a boy, but I still only came just under his chin. I know, I'm a total shrimp. He had the messiest black hair - it looked like bedhead and even though he tried to comb it, it still stuck up. I constantly teased him for this. His eyes were almond-shaped and a brilliant green, they dazzled me quite often, although I didn't like to say so, and they were hidden by round frames that were held together with Scotch tape.

"Harry, it's all right," I told him honestly. I was sitting on the sagging twin mattress he slept on in the narrow cupboard under the stairs. Sometimes, I wished they would move him in my room with me; it was very tiring coming down here usually every night and plus, I didn't like how dusty it was in here. He could catch something, like a disease. "Those boys are prats."

"I know," he growled, angrily looking through the mini-dresser for some clothes. "But still…"

"You're an overprotective git, you know that?" I joked, causing his face to break out into a grin.

"I know, but I gotta. You're my best friend, and I dunno what I'd do without you," Harry said, honestly, tossing a pair of baggy jeans and an over-large t-shirt on the bed.

"Oh please, don't get all sappy on me now, Harry Potter," I teased, turning around to give him privacy. I was replied with by his laugh. His laugh was hilarious.

Finally, he touched my shoulder, and with another brilliant smile, he tugged on my hand and we went into the living room, where a sour-faced Petunia, a purple-faced Vernon, and two evil-faced children named Dudley and Piers were waiting.

"Finally!" Dudley shouted impatiently. "Let's go!"

So, we all piled into the car, Harry in the back with Dudley and Piers, and I in the front with the parents. As we were driving, Vernon complained…a lot. So much, I thought I was going to go insane. A few of his favorite topics happened to be: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.

"…roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a pretty black with flames motorcycle took us over.

I really wanted one to annoy Vernon.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry rather suddenly, his face stretched into a goofy grin. "It was flying…and Julia and I were riding it. It was amazing!"

Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front, making me and Petunia flinch. After all, I thought we were actually going to run into the car. He turned around in his seat, not even looking at the road, the idiot, his face turning an unnatural shade of puce and he screamed: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

Dudley and Piers sniggered while I flinched. I was going to be deaf by the end of the day. Harry grimaced and I shot him a look of sympathy.

"I know they don't," he said. "It was only a dream."

I knew why they didn't like him, or even me, talking about such nonsense. They thought that because of the strange things that always happened to us, they didn't like talk of unnatural things like flying motorcycles or things moving by themselves, because the Dursley didn't "hold with such nonsense." It didn't matter what Harry or I said, they thought we would get dangerous ideas from cartoons or dreams.

What a smart decision.

They still don't get any points.

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families; I was slightly jealous, but realized Harry was my family, so I grabbed his hand. Yes, this was very nice. Vernon and Petunia bought Dudley, Piers, and I large chocolate (yum, I love chocolate) ice creams at the entrance, and because I demanded Harry get one, and the lady even offered him one, begrudgingly, they paid for him to have a cheap lemon ice pop.

We were now looking at a gorilla. Funny, I compared Dudley to one today and now we're looking at one that is scratching it's head dumbly, looking awfully like him. If only he was golden, or blonde…

"He looks like Dudley, doesn't he?" Harry sniggered. See, this is why Harry and I got along so great, we mimicked each other's thoughts.

"If only that were him, trapped forever…" I sighed hopefully before busting out laughing along with my best friend as we moved onto orange monkeys called 'Orangutans.'

It had been a great morning. Harry and I hung out in the back, holding hands and strolling leisurely (once or twice, people made comments about how we looked like a couple and I couldn't help but blush), and keeping care to walk away from Dudley and Piers. They were starting to get bored by lunchtime, and Harry eyed them carefully to see if they would flirt with me or hit Harry.

We ate in the zoo's cheap and cheesy restaurant. Dudley, again, had a tantrum, making people stare, because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, so Vernon bought him another one and Harry got the first one, happily sharing it with me. Hmm, ice cream all day.

But I knew it was too good to last, and even Harry had told me this himself.

After lunch we went into the reptile house. It was cool and ark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. I shuddered; yes, I may not act like your typical girl, but there was just something about these snakes that creeped me out. Harry noticed and he casually threw an arm over my shoulder, smiling. I rolled my eyes as we made our way to a large, huge, and thick snake. It could've wrapped its body twice around Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment, it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, looking like a pig, and staring at the glistening brown coils that made me shudder even more.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"Dudley, it's _sleeping_, leave it be," I told him, glaring.

He merely glared back but moaned: "This is boring," and shuffled away with his followers - uh, I mean family.

Harry tugged on me and we both stared at the non-moving snake. He looked dead…Oh, God I hope it isn't because I didn't do it, and you know if Harry and I are standing here, then obviously we'll look like the prime suspects and I'm too young to go to prison, I'm only ten, about to be eleven, but I'm much smarter than ten so maybe I'll…

"Having another internal battle with yourself, Jules?" Harry asked, grinning mischievously. Why is his arm still around me? Who cares, I think I like it right there…Whoa, hold up, Julia Ann, you cannot like your best friend…Oh, God, I'm having another internal battle. I really need to stop thinking, now.

"Y-Yeah, something like that," I stuttered but shrugged nonchalantly. "Harry, what if it's dead? It looks like it's died of boredom."

"_He's _fine," Harry said, "look, I think his coils are moving."

"And how do you know it's a boy?" I snapped. "It obviously looks like a _girl_, as in a _she_. Aw, I would totally name her little Julia Ann."

"But, that's your name."

"Exactly."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, but I knew he wasn't mad cuz he had the biggest grin eating his face. "I'll never understand you, Julia Ann. And when I do, God help me."

"…Was that supposed to be an insult?"

But he didn't have time to answer, because the snake, like Harry had said, starting to uncoil itself - herself - from her sleeping position. Slowly, very slowly, she raised her head and came eye-to-eye level with us. I shrunk back.

Okay, so maybe she might've been a he, but hey, what did I know?

And without warning, _it winked_.

A snake is flirting with me. Oh my God, I attracted everything. I must looked prettier than cute. But, maybe he was actually a girl and flirting with Harry. Whoa, she needs to get her hands - er, coils - off my best friend. Where is this jealousy coming from? Urgh!

Harry winked back. Great, I'm about to loose my best friend to a snake. Something that isn't even human. And the worst part is, he/she/it seemed to understand him.

The snake jerked its/her/his head over to where Dudley was now currently squealing with glee, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave us a look that said quite plainly:

"I get that all the time."

Well, bubby, I'm sure you do. You are, after all, inside a snake cage, inside a reptile house, inside an animal zoo in Great Britain. And, as you know, us Britain's love our animals.

I looked at him in confusion. My Lord, he's gone mad. He's hissing at the snake, and I think he's talking to it. He spat out a few more noises? And then the snake nodded vigorously. Whoa, could Harry speak snake-language? And why can't I? These questions will forever haunt me…

Harry hissed some more. Should I tell him I can't understand a blimey word the boy is saying?…Probably not but you never know. I'll tell him later, if I remember.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. I peered at it, along with Harry:

_**Boa Constrictor, Brazil**_

Harry spat and snarled and hissed.

The snake pointed its tail back at the sign, instead going underneath the first words. It said that this specimen was born in the zoo. I wish I could know what my best friend and some zoo snake were saying to each other.

Harry talked to it again (hiss, hiss - spat, spat), and the snake shook its head, when a deafening shout behind us made all three of us jump. It was Piers, the git.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came waddling out of nowhere (wow, ninja powers!) and came to us as fast as he could.

"Out of the way you," Dudley said, punching Harry in the ribs. He fell to the ground and I gasped. Oh, no you didn't you fat blonde pig. "You too, babe." And he smacked me, hard, right in the face. I had ten thousand words to call him, all bad words mind you, but all I could think about was how my cheek went numb and now my bottom hurt from the concrete floor, where I landed next to Harry.

Through the tears of pain (I mean, the boy is twenty times bigger than me, so yeah, it hurt like hell), I saw Harry's face glower. He looked absolutely murderous. Before I could offer him comfort that I was all right, Dudley and Piers leapt back with howls of fear.

I heard Harry gasp as he pulled me closer to him. After rubbing the tears from my eyes, I knew a bruise was forming from all the throbbing, I saw the great snake uncoil itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits - hmm, cowards.

As the snake slid past us, it hissed at us, Harry seemed to understand, before snapping playfully at people's heel before sliding around the corner and disappearing around the corner.

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock, but I couldn't blame the poor, pimply nerdy boy.

We had to have this meeting with the zoo director and everything; Petunia looked like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown, as she downed five cups of extremely strong sweet tea, and Piers and Dudley were gibbering like the idiots they were. They were saying how it had _almost _bite their legs off, but I knew this wasn't true. It'd only snapped at them, no biggie.

The worst part though, was dumb Piers saying:

"Harry and Julia were talking to it, weren't you?"

So, maybe that's why now here I was, sitting on my twin bed, waiting for the Dursleys to go to bed and then I could sneak with Harry for some food and we could do our routine of sitting in the dark in silence until we fell asleep.

Finally, at around midnight, soft snores were heard, and stealthily, I climbed out of bed, and carefully tip-toed until I reached the cupboard. Knocking softly, Harry cracked the door open and I slipped into, a little lamp providing light.

"I got some fruit," Harry told me, gesturing to slices of apples.

I ate about five pieces before we lay side-by-side on the bed.

"Good night, Harry," I mumbled, my eyes feeling heavy with sleep. After all, today was pretty eventful and it would've worn you out too.

"Good night, Jules," Harry whispered, and I swear I felt something warm brush my forehead before it all went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think?<strong>

**I think Julia is so quirky and cute, I love her.**

**So, I'm posting this today because, I just feel like it, so don't bug me about it.**

**CHECK OUT THOSE STORIES I SAID AT THE TOP, OR ELSE…**

**Also, can you people like leave a review, just tell me what you thought of it and stuff, because I wanna know what you people think. Just one word and I'd be a Happy Camper, 'kay?**

**Next Chapter: Strange Letters, everywhere! Dudley finally making his move, a very angry Harry, and something that went BOOM in the night!**

**Thanks, see ya'll tomorrow.**

**Much Love!**

**Jazzlvr123 :D**


End file.
